Kormir's Crusade
Overview Summary #Meet Kormir in the Domain of Fear. #Travel to the Gate of Secrets with Kormir. #See Keeper Halyssi for your reward. Obtained from :Rahmor in Gate of Fear Reward :*2,500 XP :*200 Gold :*100 Lightbringer Points Dialogue :"Kormir is sending scouts out to search for anything we can use in our coming battle... perhaps something from the Five Gods, themselves. They fought Abaddon before, didn't they? I can't imagine how she plans to defeat Abaddon if we don't get supernatural help. :You should go speak with Kormir to find out what we should do next. Be careful, though. I heard one of Abaddon's most powerful generals sent troops to search for you." ::Accept: "Thank you for the information. I'll go talk with Kormir." ::Reject: "Maybe later. I think I just saw that general go past." Intermediate Dialogue 1 :Kormir: "To have any hope of defeating Abaddon, we must find and wield something of great power against him; perhaps some artifact from the first war between the gods." :Kormir: "That's where you come in. I need you scouts to search for anything that might be useful to us; some sign of the influence of the Five Gods on this place or any powerful artifacts we can wield in the coming battle." :Kormir: "Go now. Find what you can. The gods be with you!" :Kormir: "Ah, ! There you are." :Kormir: "I've just sent my scouts out. With any luck, they will find something we can use against Abaddon. But the more eyes the better. Eh? Come with me. We'll search as well. There is an area none of my scouts have ever searched. Be on your guard for trouble though. If there is some power here we can use, Abaddon will try to keep us from finding it." Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Kormir) :"We have won a significant victory here, but the battle ahead of us will be much more difficult. To have any hope of defeating Abaddon, we may need the power of the gods themselves. None of my scouts have traveled this far into the Realm of Torment, so we are at a disadvantage. But we must press on. This crusade for the ancient power of the gods is our only hope." Intermediate Dialogue 3 :Kormir: "I've never seen this before. Perhaps we'll find what we are looking for on the other side." Reward Dialogue :"You wish to contact the gods? Difficult... but, perhaps not impossible. After the battle between the gods, the Margonites were banished here with their fallen lord. It is said their ancient temple was banished with them. If there is a power which can pierce this realm and reach the Five Gods, you will find it within that temple. I am afraid I do not know where the temple lies, though, but I believe it is still here within the Realm of Torment somewhere." Followup :All Alone in the Darkness Walkthrough This quest is only hard if you take the wrong route. When you start the quest it seems that you would go directly left, and going that way is the hard part. Instead of going left, go straight and you will find a somewhat narrow passage, go through there, go up the curved path, and follow the quest arrow to the zone. This quest is easier if you run it, and harder if you fight the monsters. To run it, just order a single hero to go aggro a big group of monsters while you just run past them. You must wait for Kormir to finish her speech and Kormir must be with you throughout the quest. Kormir can get body blocked by mobs and stop moving, so try to make sure she is with you through the run. Notes *Consider doing this quest together with The Apostate. Category:Nightfall quests Category:Gives Lightbringer points